nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Fat Cat
This article is about Fat Cat and Owl’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 3 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The neutral special, Laser Bullets, is from Owl's primary attack in Fat Cat. The throws, down smash, and grab originate from Owl's telekinetic abilities seen throughout Fat Cat. The Super Attack, Mega Laser, originates from Neko's attack in Fat Cat. Down aerial and Owl Flight up special originates from Owl's ability to carry and release Neko at different locations around the level in Fat Cat. Neutral aerial is from one of the buttons Owl can use in Fat Cat, as is the side special Plasma Vapor. The other moves are from Plasmaster's unofficial Fat Cat game, Fat Cat Guardians. Strengths *Heavyweight, having high survivability *Good grab range *Good range on most attacks *Disjointed hitboxes on some attacks give them high priority *Has three jumps *Good jump height *Good horizontal air movement *Jab has invisible hitboxes that makes it difficult for opponents to get around *Kill moves: down tilt, up smash, forward smash, down smash, dash attack, down aerial, back aerial, forward throw, up throw, Mind Mine Weaknesses *Low falling speed makes landing difficult *Considerable starting and/or ending lag on most attacks *High landing lag on most aerials Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Invisittacks: Owl's eyes glow and bursts of psychic energy go off in front of them. 2%, 2%, 6% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Laser Blade: Neko takes out a blade of laser energy and slashes it overhead. 9% ◾Down Tilt- Neko punches the ground and small rock spires erupt from the ground in front of him. 14% ◾Forward Tilt- Cat Scratch, Tail Sweep: Neko scratches forth with his claws; pressing the attack button again will have him turn to strike with his tail. 4%, 7% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Rolling Attack: Neko leaps up into the air and does multiple flips, hitting with his whole body. 19-25% ◾Forward - Sonic Meow: Neko lets loose a loud meow that results in a small sonic boom in front of himself. 24-29 ◾Down - Telekinesis Circle: Owl uses his telekinesis to hurl nearby enemies away. 14-18% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Cat Pounce: Neko pounces forwards, tackling opponents. 16% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Silver Winds: Owl flaps his wings, sending three silver blades of air upwards. 3% from each projectile ◾Down aerial - Owl uses telekinesis to hurl Neko downwards at a slight angle and then dives down and grabs Neko up again. 16% ◾Neutral aerial - Light Shuriken: Owl sends out four shuriken of light that each travel in a different direction. 4% from each shuriken ◾Forward aerial – Spinning Attack: Neko charges forth and spins around like a torpedo. 13% when all hits connect ◾Back aerial - Hawkeye Punch: Neko turns around and delivers a powerful flame-engulfed punch. 18% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Neko punches the opponent with a paw. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Owl blasts the opponent away with his telekinesis. 6% ◾Back Throw- Owl spins the opponent around Neko and hurls them off with his telekinesis. 8% ◾Down Throw- Owl presses the opponent to the ground with his telekinesis. 4% ◾Up Throw- Owl tosses the opponent upwards with his telekinetic powers. 4% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Laser Bullets (4% each bullet) ◾Side Special- Plasma Vapor (15%) ◾Up Special- Owl Flight (16%) ◾Down Special- Mind Mine (12%) ◾Super Attack- Mega Laser (75%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Fat Cat and Owl as they normally appear Blue: Fat Cat is colored blue Black: Fat Cat is colored black Yellow: Fat Cat is colored yellow Green: Fat Cat is colored green* Katze: Fat Cat's brother Katze replaces him; Katze wears a cape (retains same moveset)* Gato: Fat Cat's brother Gato replaces him; Gato wears glasses (retains same moveset)* Popoki: Fat Cat's brother Popoki replaces him; Popoki wears a belt (retains same moveset)* Taunts Side Taunt: Owl feeds Cat some cake Up Taunt: Cat burps quietly Down Taunt: a force field forms around Cat and then fizzles away Meow- Cat meows* Hoot- Owl hoots* Coin Button- Cat grabs a coin and tries to munch it; Owl grabs it from him* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2